Los Condenados
by Generala
Summary: No había mejor manera de nombrar a aquellos que ponían su nombre en una lista para seguir un camino casi maldito, uno lleno de peripecias, uno que alguna vez un joven construyó para salvar al reino. Ahora Colin seguiría esos pasos, aunque pareciera una locura.


**Los Condenados**

Observaba el horizonte, en dos días más regresarían los pocos reclutas que quedaban, del desierto. En la tarde de ese mismo día habían regresado unos cuantos más que se habían rendido.

Por un momento creyó que Colin venía entre ellos, realmente había querido que viniera entre ellos.

Ese idiota.

–¿Sigues preocupado? –preguntó Ashei detrás de él.

–Si algo le pasa…

–Ten un poco de fe –lo interrumpió–, regresará en una sola pieza.

Se llevó una mano a las sienes. Estaba cansado y preocupado, ese muchacho era prácticamente su hermano.

–Eso espero.

La idea había sido de Ashei y de otros oficiales, a Link no le había gustado para nada. El apenas había salido vivo.

Era una locura mandar a un montón de muchachos a encarar esa clase de peligros ¿Por qué no mejor los mataban ellos y ya?

Zelda y él habían meditado el asunto y mientras que la idea era peligrosa, de funcionar, podrían formar una fuerza élite dentro de las tropas.

Terminó accediendo. Entrenó lo mejor pudo a los primeros quince reclutas, al final sólo tres completaron "El Viaje". Uno de ellos fue Ashei lo que no le sorprendía; los otros dos eran muchachos no más grandes que él cuando salió de Ordon por primera vez.

Fue uno de ellos quién bautizó el registro como _La lista de los Condenados. _

* * *

**T**odos los presentes se arremolinaban alrededor la fogata. De los veinte reclutas que empezaron, apenas si quedaban cinco.

Durante el día soportaban el incesante calor y durante las noches el frío que se colaba hasta sus huesos. Aquellos que decidían desertar sólo tenían que quitarse el casco de la armadura y tirarlo a los pies de su oficial a cargo; enseguida eran enviados a Hyrule, a una cama y cobertores cálidos, a comer en calma… a ser simples guardias.

Pero Colin ya había soportado casi de todo y no se iba a rendir, no ahora que había llegado tan lejos.

Su estómago gruñó.

¡Diosas cuánto extrañaba el estofado de su madre!

Ahí estaban todos, en silencio, tiritando de frío, deseando con todo su ser que pronto el sol apareciera por el horizonte. Sólo para que a medio día rezaran porque llegara la noche.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando cuando anotó su nombre en las listas?

Muchos de sus compañeros en la guardia lo vieron como si de pronto se hubiera vuelto loco. Cuando Link lo supo, lo sacó prácticamente a rastras de su habitación.

No recordaba todo lo que le había dicho, excepto el momento en que le dijo. Si tenía de porqué le llamaban la lista de los Condenados

Obviamente sólo había escuchado rumores, de que esas pruebas, esa clase de entrenamiento era sólo para aquellos que quisieran formar parte de los caballeros de primera clase, tropas especiales. No simples soldados rasos…

Ahora sabía que los rumores, no eran simples rumores. Todo era verdad.

El desierto y las Tierras del Árbitro, la Montaña de la Muerte y sus minas, el Pico Nevado, las profundidades del Bosque de Faron…

¿Cómo es que Link seguía cuerdo después de todo eso? Sin embargo ahora entendía el porque a su regreso, su mirada había cambiado.

El bosque había sido el lugar más fácil de todos: los habían dejado ahí sin nada más que un cuchillo, una manta y una lámpara de aceite.

Su meta era cruzar hasta las ruinas. Se perdieron durante días, no tenían donde refugiarse, de pronto creían escuchar la risa de un niño y todo el tiempo sentían que los vigilaban. Por instantes creyeron estar perdiendo la cordura.

Cruzar La Montaña de la Muerte había sido fácil, sólo tenían que esquivar los géiseres y finalmente luchar contra un Goron. Ahí otros dos tiraron sus cascos.

Pelear con un Goron era pan comido comparándolo con atravesar las Minas. Cuatro más desertaron a la mitad.

Finalmente les tocó ir hasta el Pico Nevado. Encontraron un lugar para resguardarse del frío en la noche. Al amanecer, Tarkov, su supervisor, los saludó con una sonrisa; venía por aquellos que desearan renunciar.

Seis más se fueron con él.

Aquél infeliz parecía disfrutar el lugar era como si estuviera en un lindo día de campo.

En realidad, si lo estaba, pero no comería en ese lugar. Lo estaban esperando en los Dominios Zora. Un día de campo asando ese pescado rojo que olía a moblin muerto pero que sabía a gloria.

Cuando finalmente llegaron las ruinas de una casa en lo más alto, por primera vez en días comieron como era debido, nunca en su vida habían estado más agradecidos de encontrarse con una pareja de Yetis y sopa de pescado y calabazas.

A Colin le sabía casi a su hogar.

Finalmente el desierto, tres más de sus compañeros mandaron todo el entrenamiento al diablo.

Ahí estaba él, viendo hacia el fuego, nadie decía nada. Sabían que las Tierras del Arbitro estaban malditas.

–Colin.

No contestó, sólo volteó a ver a su compañero.

–¿Seguirás?

Asintió.

–¿Tú? –preguntó

–Carajo, un Goron me sacó el aire de un golpe, casi muero congelado en esa montaña y de no ser por ustedes, pude haber caído al abismo en el bosque –rio–, casi me ahogo en los rápidos, no me rendiré ahora.

Los demás movieron las cabezas en señal de afirmación, lo que fuera que viviera allá adentro no podía ser peor que lo que ya habían vivido.

Estaban equivocados pero eso lo descubrirían mañana. Hoy estaban vivos, cansados y mugrosos, pero vivos. Eso era lo importante.

* * *

Caminaba de un lado a otro en el recibidor.

–¡Siéntate de una maldita vez o juro que te abofetearé! –reclamó una mujer de cabello negro y armadura, reclinada en una silla.

–No estaré en paz, hasta que lo vea caminar por esas puertas –dijo señalando hacia la entrada del castillo– vivo.

–Tú mismo leíste el mensaje. Tarkov claramente dijo que no hubo percances. Todos están vivos y casi ilesos.

Apenas había abierto la boca para hablar cuando un guardia entró corriendo.

–Señor, ya están aquí.

–Avisa a enfermería –ordenó.

–Entendido.

Ambos se apresuraron a salir a recibir a los nuevos miembros.

El primero en entrar fue Tarkov, montado en un caballo pinto y detrás de él, cada uno en su propia montura, los sobrevivientes.

–Capitán –saludó y se bajó del caballo–, sus nuevos hombres.

Ninguno bajó de sus caballos de la manera más elegante o propia, uno prácticamente cayó del suyo, otro de sus compañeros lo ayudó a mantenerse en pie. Finalmente saludaron con una mano en el pecho, como era la costumbre.

Era una vista patética, apenas se mantenían de pie, estaban llenos de arena y lodo y medio saludaban a su superior.

Link y Ashei devolvieron el saludo.

–Llévenlos a enfermería –dijo finalmente.

Otros miembros del mismo grupo se acercaron a ellos para guiarlos a las camas de la enfermería.

Horas más tarde Colin veía el techo de la enfermería. Había dormido por cuatro horas seguidas. Uno de sus compañeros comía y los demás seguían dormidos.

Escuchó que arrastraban una silla hasta su cama. Volteó y vio a Link sentándose a su lado.

–Tu madre va a matarme cuando sepa que te dejé hacer estas pruebas.

–Yo fui quién escribió mi nombre, no tú.

Lo miró fijamente.

–¿Porqué lo hiciste?

–Quería probarme, quería ver si podía llegar al final –exhaló–, quería ver lo que tu viste.

Guardaron silencio un rato. Sólo se escuchaba el ruido de la respiración de los otros hombres dormidos.

Link rió.

–Creo que ya no eres ese niño tímido de Ordon.

–Miedoso, querrás decir –corrigió Colin.

Link movió la cabeza y se levantó.

–Bienvenido a la Élite de Hyrule –estaba por irse y de nuevo volteó a verlo–. Recuerda decirle a tu madre que todo fue idea tuya.

–Lo haré –contestó y levantó el pulgar.

Cuando lo vio desaparecer terminó de cubrirse con los cobertores. En una semana empezaría a prestar servicio bajo el ala de Link.

Ahora era un escudero, no un simple soldado, sino un escudero.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

Pero bueno, me dieron ganas de escribir algo de Colin y mientras escuchaba New Low, se me ocurrió la historia. A la mente me vino la imagen de Colin con otros muchachos viajando por Hyrule, en cierta forma siguiendo los pasos de Link y aquí está el resultado. Incluso a mi se me hace raro poner a Colin más grande y más ... ¿Fuerte?

**Es**ta sería mi tercera o cuarta historia no romántica creo, bueno si la de **Océano** y **Crisantemos** no son contadas como románticas. Tal vez Océano si es romántica después de todo es la historia del afecto de Komali por Medli aunque es Melon-colie. Bueno tal vez sea la quinta.. está **Madre,Padre **que es más acerca de lo que Link considera familia y **Sheik**.


End file.
